company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Idea "Why We Do What We Do" Bumper
2000-present Opening to VeggieTales- Esther...The Girl Who Became Queen 2000 VHS|**skip to 2:26** Big Idea Why We Do What We Do Rare 2004 Logo Os Vegetais - Perdao e lidar com o medo Completo|**0:00-0:15** VTS 01 1.VOB Bumper: A frame fades in, and we see Alejandra Nawrocki, then aged 2, and the daughter of Big Idea writer Mike Nawrocki, slowly walking towards the camera. On the bottom right corner of the frame is the words "Why we do... What we do", fading in and slowly moving to the left. Both fade out, and then a small Big Idea logo appears on the center of the screen. Variants: * A 10th Anniversary variant was created in 2003 to celebrate Big Idea's 10th anniversary. * There is an extended variant of this bumper, which showcases more of the children of Big Idea's writers and staff from back in the day, and goes as follows: First, we see 2 year old Daniel Breckenridge, son of Big Idea writer James Breckenridge. Second is 2 year old Sarah Sapulich, daughter of Big Idea writer Joe Sapulich. Third is 10 year old Michelle McWilliams, daughter of Big Idea customer service rep Jill McWilliams. Fourth is 1 year old Andrew Howard, son of Big Idea marketer Ben Howard. Lastly, we see the bumper's normal Alejandra Nawrocki, with a slightly extended version of her normal bumper frame, with the camera panning away from her. Then, the words "Why we do... What we do.", fading in and slowly moving to the left, just like the regular bumper. Then, the Big Idea logo fades in. * On the VeggieTales: Holiday Double Feature VHS release, Alejandra's image abruptly fades to a bigger Big Idea logo. * There are Brazilian versions of this bumper. * In a rare variant featured on VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera, the Big Idea logo that appears is bigger than typically seen on most versions of this bumper. * There also exists a prototype version of the 10th Anniversary logo where instead of fading to the 10th Anniversary logo, some text appears at the bottom of the Big Idea logo saying “10th Anniversary”, and “1993-2003”. * A 15th Anniversary variant of this bumper can be found on the 2008 DVD of Where's God When I'm S-scared?!?. * Since 2013, "Why we do... What we do" uses a different font and there is also a slightly different Big Idea logo used. FX/SFX: The fading, as well as Alejandra walking towards the camera. The extended variant also has fading, as well as other effects inside the respective childrens' frames. Music/Sounds: A 5-note synth theme for the regular variant. The extended variant has "The Thankfulness Song" from VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry. Availability: Seen on every single VHS and DVD release from the era, with known appearances being immediately following the stay tuned bumper from 2001-2005. The extended variant is a tough find, but can be found on certain releases such as the 2000 VHS release of VeggieTales: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen. Sometimes, the bumper is skipped, like on the 2001 VHS's of VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking and 321 Penguins: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka. The 10th Anniversary variant is seen on several VHS tapes and DVDs such as Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, VeggieTales: The Ballad of Little Joe, VeggieTales: An Easter Carol and VeggieTales: A Snoodle's Tale. The prototype version of the 10th Anniversary logo is a tough and rare find, but can be seen on some VeggieTales VHS tapes, from late 2002/early 2003, including the 2002 VeggieTales Classics release of Lyle the Kindly Viking. This can be seen on shows after 2004 such as VeggieTales: Gideon: Tuba Warrior, VeggieTales: Moe and the Big Exit, and VeggieTales: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. This can also be seen on some PC games released by them, including Veggie Carnival, The Mystery of Veggie Island, and Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes. Editor's Note: Quite a cute bumper. Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Big Idea IDs Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers